The present invention relates generally to the installation of orthopedic implants with respect to patient physiology and function, and particularly to joint alignment and balancing devices and methods for arthroplasty implants.
A common source of early wear and revision of orthopedic implants is improper alignment of the orthopedic implants relative to the natural physiology of the patient. Over the years, many sophisticated machines and instruments have been tried to improve alignment of orthopedic implants. However, many of these machines and instruments are expensive and have not been readily adopted. For example, computer assisted surgery (“CAS”) provides highly accurate tracking of implant and anatomic structures and provides exceptional three-dimensional models. The CAS machines and software, as well as maintenance, can be a significant capital expenses to healthcare providers, which may or may not be reimbursed. Also, pre-operative three-dimensional models are not always particularly useful to a surgeon where the surgeon is more likely to have only x-ray (radiograph) equipment available to assist with evaluation of the surgery. MRI scans or CT scans simply often may not be available. The volume and format of information provided by some of the more sophisticated tools may, in fact, have a negative effect on surgical efficiency and efficacy. Many arthroplasty instruments have relied on penetration of the medullary canal of the bone to which implant components are to be attached to achieve alignment. However, penetration of the medullary canal can lead to some complications, and avoiding the practice may benefit some patients.
Improved devices and methods may rely on less expensive, more common, and more reliable imaging solutions such as a radiograph. Improved devices may provide the right amount of useful information when information is needed and in ways that are complementary to current surgeon preferences and practices. It may also be useful to provide surgeons with preoperative information in the same format that they can expect to receive information intraoperatively. Similarly, postoperative information provided in a like format may assist surgeons with more accurate evaluations of the operations performed. Providing information that is useful in simplifying complex decisions that are dependent on variable inputs and factors may also be beneficial. It may also be beneficial to provide patient-matched (“PM”) instruments that have been generated through the use of radiographs rather than through more costly and less available imaging devices. Improved instruments may also achieve physiologically appropriate alignment without penetrating the medullary canal.